The invention relates to a reproduction and/or recording device for optical recording media having a unit for adjusting the inclination of a bearing, in particular a bearing of a laser disk scanning apparatus.
Devices of this type require a unit for adjusting the inclination in order to be able satisfactorily to read the information recorded on the optical recording medium, for example a laser disk, because in order to read the information, the laser beam should scan the disk exactly perpendicularly. However, manufacturing tolerances of the disk motor, board and guide rod accommodation always result in a deviation from this required perpendicularity.
JP-A-61-150 162 discloses a generic device having a unit for adjusting the inclination of a motor of a laser disk scanning apparatus, in which the setting means act on three supporting locations of a holder of the motor and respectively interact with a disc spring. In the case of this unit, it is possible to adjust the inclination of the motor (tilt adjustment) by turning the adjusting screws, the disc springs adapting to the height changes in the screws. In this case, the screws necessary for setting have a fairly complicated structure, in particular the screws have two threaded regions and a spherical section which communicates with a conical recess in the board.
Furthermore, JP-A-1-220 225 discloses a device having a unit for adjusting the inclination of the reading unit (pick-up) of a video disk recorders, in which three respective compression springs and screws are used to set the pick-up on the slide. Here, too, the structure of the setting means is relatively complicated and expensive to produce.
Both of the aforementioned devices require the inclination of the motor and/or of the pick-up to be performed via three adjustment points, as a result of which the adjustment is complicated and requires a relatively long time.
The invention is based on the object of improving a reproduction and/or recording device for optical recording media having a unit for adjusting the inclination of a bearing, in particular of a laser disk scanning apparatus, of the abovementioned type, to the extent that its individual components are inexpensive to produce and the adjustment can be carried out rapidly and in a simple manner.
This object is achieved, in the case of a device having the features of the preamble of Patent claim 1, by means of the features specified in the characterising part thereof.
In the inventive device having a unit for adjusting the inclination of a bearing, in particular of a laser disk scanning apparatus, the board has at least two elastic lugs, which are connected to the bearing and whose inclinations can be set with regard to the board by setting means which act on the lugs.
By virtue of the fact that the elastic lugs are connected to the board and the bearing is connected to the lugs at at least two locations, the adjustment of the inclination of the bearing is possible in a simple and rapid manner, since this situation has already obviated the risk of the lugs, which act as elastic elements, being separated from the unit in the event of complete release of the setting means, which would give rise to the risk of these, lugs being lost.
In an advantageous design of the invention, the lugs are integrally connected to the board.
As a result of this refinement, the lugs serving as elastic elements are also not produced as a separate part, thereby enabling production costs to be minimized.
It is furthermore advantageous if the lugs are connected to the board by a web.
The elasticity of the lugs can be predetermined in a simple manner during the production of the board by selection of the width and thickness of the web. The web also enables the lugs to be angled away such that they are located in a different plane from the board, for example in order to be able to accommodate a motor serving as bearing and having connection points which are not situated on one plane.
In a preferred embodiment, the lugs, in their zero position, are located on the same plane as the board.
This has the advantage that the lugs can be formed by simple stamping from the board, and it opens up the possibility of simplifying the adjustment of the motor in that the zero position of the lugs can be monitored visually in a simple manner.
In a preferred embodiment, a respective bridge connected to the board is fitted over the lugs, the bridge carrying the setting means which respectively act on the lugs.
This enables simple fitting of the setting means on the board, since the setting means can be assembled together with the bridges in a preceding manufacturing step, with the result that, to mount the setting means on the board, it is only necessary to fasten the bridge, which is already provided with the setting means, on the board.
It is advantageous if the setting means are threaded screws.
Such threaded screws can be finely regulated during the adjustment of the inclination of the bearing and afford the advantage that reproducible adjustment is possible.
It is advantageous if thread turns for the threaded screws are cut into the bridges.
In this way, by screwing the screw into the bridge, the screw resting on the lug exerts a force which compels the lug to bend in a direction opposite to the screw, thereby altering the inclination of the bearing. By releasing the screw, the return force of the lugs has the effect of achieving an alteration of the inclination of the bearing towards the bridge.
The height of the bridges advantageously corresponds to the region of reversible elasticity of the lugs.
The effect achieved by this is that the lugs cannot be moved so far towards the bridge that there is the risk of the lugs breaking away from the board or of the lugs losing their elasticity.
Thread turns for the threaded screws are advantageously cut into the lugs,
In this way; it is also possible to achieve a controlled alteration of the inclination of the lugs in both directions.
The bearing is preferably connected directly to the board at at least one location.
The effect achieved by this is that the inclination only has to be altered by two adjustment locations, which affords the advantage over adjustment of the inclination of the bearing via three adjustment locations that the adjustment of the inclination of the bearing can be carried out more rapidly and more simply.
The plane of the connection of the bearing to the board is advantageously lower than the plane of the connection of the bearing to the lugs.
As a result, it is already possible to achieve a certain pre-inclination of the bearing before the final adjustment of the inclination of the bearing, this pre-inclination only having to be compensated by adjusting the inclination of the motor via the two lugs. As a result, it becomes possible to effect final adjustment of the inclination of the bearing even more rapidly and more simply.
Developments and advantageous refinements of the invention emerge from the patent claims, the rest of the description and the drawings, which illustrate an exemplary embodiment of the invention.